


Hot, Fuzzy Kisses

by SpellboundWolf



Series: Love Stories for Stoners [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Beards (Facial Hair), Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dyed hair, Established Relationship, F/M, Giggling, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap Sex, Licking, Loud Sex, Magic Fingers, Making Out, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Medicinal Marijuana, Muscles, Music, Neck Kissing, Nighttime, Oral Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pet Names, Pre established relationship, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Stripping, Sweat, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Tickling, Toasted, Undressing, baked, baked reader, bara, bareback, blazed reader, high reader, laughing, night time, passionate lovemaking, pot head, pothead, stoner, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: Things return to normal after Mark comes back from YouTube Creator Summit & his girlfriend (the reader) has her medicinal marijuana again. During a relaxing evening of getting baked, she wanders downstairs to show her boyfriend some affection.This was requested by one of my fans Tmntcomicconluv1995 from Deviant Art after the JackSepticEye story became popular. This is a part 2, but stands on its own well.





	Hot, Fuzzy Kisses

Written & edited by Ness Wolfess  
Start: 5/16/2016  
Finish: 5/20/2016

(y/n) = your name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color

 

It had been 2 weeks since Mark returned from the YouTube Creator Summit event that had been held in New York & Jack had gone back home to Ireland. The time couldn't have been later than 10 PM as Mark sat in a sofa chair in the livingroom, a chilled bottle of water beside him & a comic book he'd bought during the vacation on his lap. His glasses were off at the moment as he didn't usually wear them at night time. Meanwhile upstairs, you & Chica were hanging out in you & Mark's bedroom. The window was cracked slightly to vent out the vapors of light, white smoke & your most-favorite music was playing as you pet her fluffy fur in wide circles. Chica adored when you smoked because she knew she would get extra long pet sessions. You couldn't help enjoying the softness of her body as when you were high, your sense were enhanced. Chica rolled from her side onto her back as your hands drifted along her chest to her tummy.  
“That's a goood dog, Chica-Bica! I love this belly!” You cooed & smiled big at her, the nerves of your palms tingling like crazy. After a while, you stood up & wandered over to where your blown glass pipe rested on the edge of a novelty ashtray. You stared at the mostly burned clump of medicinal leaves for a few seconds & considered taking another hit. But you were already pretty baked. You closed your eyes as the music from the PC flowed around you & sighed deeply, just feeling at peace in the moment. When you were high, it was as if you had never been sad or upset in your whole life. Depression, what was that? You didn't smoke very often when Mark was around, so tonight was just for fun. After a couple of minutes of mediation with just music on your mind, you let out a yawn. You reached into your pocket & pulled out your cellphone. You blinked slowly at your reflection in it, realizing how tired you felt.  
“Hmmmm, mmm.” You hummed to yourself, putting it back in your PJ bottoms pocket. After turning off the music player & patting Chica's head, you lazily marched out to where you knew your boyfriend was. Mark paused his reading when hearing Chica's claws & the steady pats of your bare feet on the stairs & hardwood flooring as you went. He grinned when making contact with your (e/c), bloodshot eyes.  
“Hey, hun. How are you feeling?” Mark asked & you chuckled a little because his smile was so cute. You idled over & sat sideways on his lap.  
“Awwwesome. I was missing you though.” You replied as Mark closed the comic book & set it aside. He ran 1 hand over your hair & you purred softly in appreciation.  
“That's great, (y/n). Seeing you so relaxed makes me happy.” He said & let out a sigh when you began planting slow kisses against his neck. Mark's hand slid down your back & under your PJ top so that his fingers now stroked your bare skin. He knew quite well that one of the side effects of pot for you was that when you got sleepy, you became very affectionate. Mark chuckled & used his other hand to pick up yours. You pulled your mouth away from his neck long enough to see him lift that hand to his face. Mark winked at you & began kissing each of your knuckles while keeping eye contact.  
“Who's my toasted, beautiful girlfriend?” He asked in a loving tone of voice. You grinned & nuzzled his fuzzy face.  
“Me-eeee!” You answered & let out a squeal-like giggle when the tip of Mark's tongue tickled the palm of your hand. You squirmed in his lap & sighed when it lay flat, the tickling not as intense now. After a while of open-mouth kisses on your palm, you wiggled your hand from Mark's grasp & cupped his face in them both. He smiled while you 2 gazed into each others eyes for a spell. Your stare dropped to his lips, then suddenly gasped & sat upright.  
“Oh my gosh, Markimoo!” You exclaimed & turned to face him fully, your hands still gripping either side of his jaw. Mark's eyes opened wide in slight shock.  
“What?” He asked, feeling a little startled. You pressed your forehead against his & whispered.  
“Hold still, there's something in your mouth. I'll get it!” You proclaimed with a laugh & he rolled his eyes as you began kissing him. Mark tilted his head to get a better angle as the 2 of you started to make out. The faint taste & smell of weed made the YouTuber feel a little loopy, but didn't mind it. Mark wasn't a smoker, but was used to the smell. As long as you aired out the house & not ate all of the snacks, it was fine. You sighed deeply & twisted your tongue with Mark's as the kisses intensified. He let out a moan & wrapped both arms around your waist. Your left hand moved to caress his soft hair while the other found its way to rest on the nape of his neck. Mark leaned forward & took charge of the kiss, much to your protest. You growled & grabbed a fistful of brightly-colored hair in attempt to distract him, but it didn't work. After a few more minutes of passionate making out, the 2 of you parted. You huffed & giggled hard.  
“I think I got it.” You said. Mark rolled his eyes again & shook his head.  
“You are so damn silly.” He commented & you obnoxiously stuck out your tongue. He smirked & lapped at it with his own. You laughed more & slid out from your boyfriend's grip.  
“Oh? Now what?” Mark asked casually as you moved to kneel on the floor before him. You gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes & placed both hands upon his knees.  
“I'm still feeling frisky.” You replied & pushed at them gently. Mark reclined in his seat & allowed to you spread his legs.  
“Hmph, I like the sound of that.” He said as you scooted forward, slowly running both hands up those legs you loved so much to the waist. You laid some kisses against Mark's abdomen & crotch, looking at his face as you unfastened his pants. He just watched, letting you do what you wanted. Mark wouldn't say it to anyone outside of you, but he always looked forward to when you were horny & high. You were great to be intimate with normally, but in this state, you were highly sensitive. He loved you either way of course. Mark lifted himself a moment as you jerked off his bottoms & sighed when your warm hands began handling his semi-hard cock.  
“Mmmm, yeah. Just have fun, sweetheart.” He encouraged as you massaged him with medium pressure. Shivers ran all throughout Mark's body as you lovingly went down on him. You licked in drawn-out strokes, humming happily all the while. Giving your boyfriend head was one of your favorite activities the 2 of you did together. Seeing & feeling how happy this made him, it was the best. You held up Mark's now fully erect dick in your dominate hand & slid the head against the flat of your tongue, back & forth. Your mouth remained open in a teasing manner, however. Mark grabbed onto the arms of the sofa chair in both hands after a while & let out a loud groan as he watched you do this, those strong arm muscles tightening to your delight. This startled Chica & she hurriedly trotted out of there from the corner of the room she had previously been laying. You wink at him as you slid his dick further into your mouth & finally enclosed your lips around him. He sighed in relief at the warmth & blissful suction he'd been craving.  
“Fucking tease, uuuh!” Mark groaned & arched his back & hips forward into you as your head moved steadily along the shaft, his eyelids fluttering. You moaned a reply & repositioned a bit. You pulled back & off of Mark's dick to take a breath & firmly stroked with both hands for a moment.  
“If I didn't do that, it wouldn't be as much fun.” You said lowly & increased your grip before taking in more. Mark squeezed his eyes shut & tilted his head back.  
“Aaah, fuck!” He cried out & grabbed at the back of your neck. Mark held it in place as you slid further & quicker along his dick, tongue rubbing the underside rapidly as you went. You were able to sustain control by planting your forearms & elbows against your boyfriend's hips as to prevent him from fucking your face. After what you could only guess, being high & all, was 10 minutes Mark became rigid & pushed at your shoulder slightly.  
“S-stop, (y/n).” He begged & you looked up at him. You made a 'nu uh' sound, but were forced to because Mark had suddenly yanked on your hair. You shuddered at the pain & sat up.  
“Mmph. Ok, ok.” You said while rubbing the back of your head after Mark had released you.  
“Sorry, I got carried away.” He huffed out an apology as you wobbled to your feet & wiped moisture that had collected at your lower lip. Mark leaned forward & wrapped his muscular arms around your waist. He kissed your belly where the shirt had ridden up. You hummed at the touch of his facial hair & ran your fingers through his thick, lovely locks. Mark lay 1 more kiss above your belly button then proceeded to pull away your pajama pants. You continued to hum softly as more & more of your lower half was exposed, hips swaying slightly. As he did this, you removed your top as well. Mark pushed you popliteals (back of the knees) with his fingers & laid back in the sofa chair. As he did, you climbed up onto his lap & sat down, his erect dick snugly trapped in between your moist entrance & his abdomen.  
“You want this, huh?” You asked while grinding against the large, hot shaft of his cock. Mark growled lowly & nodded while his hands rested against your hips.  
“Ohh yes. There's nothing more in the whole world that'd make me happier, (y/n).” He replied, his deep brown eyes half-lidded while focusing on your face. Mark raises his hands & begins to massage your bare breasts. You sighed at this & arched your back while still moving sensually. His fingers slide along the tender flesh, slowly making their way to your nipples. Mark groans as his frustration grows & fingers falter due to not being able to focus.  
“Give me what I want.” Mark demanded while pulling your body even closer, strong fingers grasping both hips. You smiled & kissed his soft lips as you raised yourself up. While keeping your mouths connected, you reached around with your dominate hand & held Mark's cock by the base. You parted your lips to tongue kiss him as you rubbed the tip against yourself then slipped it up inside your eager pussy. The 2 of you groaned together, you much louder, as you descended onto it. Mark took his right arm & draped it up & around your back to keep you close while the left stayed in place to help guide your pussy onto him. You shuddered in your heightened state & didn't even wait for Mark to be fully sheathed inside before beginning to ride him. You broke the kiss & wrapped both arms securely around your lover's neck as you developed a rhythm. You gasped & panted, feeling very tingly.  
“Ohhh, Mark!” You moaned breathily. He in return was thrusting upwards each time your hips lowered, getting & giving as much as he could. The 2 of you became lost in the moment, with just the sounds of your voices & occasional dull screeches of the chair's feet on the hardwood flooring at your attention. In your intoxicated state, you were only able focus on your lover, everything else seemed to not exist. This was the best you'd ever felt, even more than the previous times the 2 of you had had sex. It felt like pure bliss & you suddenly found yourself wondering why you didn't fuck while on pot more often. Mark briefly untangled himself from you to whip off his top as to gain full skin contact, then held you again just as closely. He nuzzled his mouth against your neck & lay kisses & laps of his damp, heated tongue while increasing his thrusts. You shouted & desperately clung to his hot, bulging bicep muscles.  
“Mark, make love to meeee! Yes! More! I need more!” You cried & Mark rumbled that arousing baritone he only made for you in response.  
“Mmmmm! Anything for my lovely lady.” He groaned & ran his hand down to your left thigh. Mark took hold & lifted it in his strong hand so as to get better access to your pussy. With this adjustment, his dick was able to reach deeper. You threw your head back, (h/c) locks flying as you let out a long cry of utmost pleasure escaping your lungs. This was music to Mark as he continued to plow into you. You kept on moaning & yelling, laying kisses against his face in random places.  
“Uhh-haa! Yes, Mark! Yes! Oohhhh!” You sung out passionately. Mark leaned his forehead to the center of your collarbone, eyes closed & mouth open. He grunted & moaned deeply as the 2 of you continued to fuck. This chair was a great spot as the cushions provided enough give that you easily jolted up & down atop Mark's lap. This went on for a long, wonderful time. Both of your movements & shared pleasure only increased with each passing minute. After a while, he was panting very hard from all of the effort to keep up with your erratic thrusts & you felt the same exhaustion starting to take over your body. Mark licked his lips & let his hands trail back down to your sides as he leaned away to look at you fully. You reached back & grabbed hold of the section of his large, masculine legs just above the knees & arched your chest upwards. Mark watched your breasts bounce hypnotically as the 2 of you began to slow down.  
“Uh-haa, haa.... haa, Mark! I'm so hott for you.” You panted out & shuddered hard. Mark's eyes flew open when you clamped down on his erect cock & yelped.  
“Aaah! Mmm, (y/n)!” He moaned in return & you both orgasmed together. Reacting on instinct, Mark reached out & caught you just before you fell backwards. He laid against the backrest of the sofa chair & just held you as the 2 of you gasped for air in the afterglow of your amazing sex. Your cheek rested on his shoulder as you caught your breath, a slight gust from your mouth making his hair flutter. As if on cue, the house's air conditioning kicked on & the 2 of you sighed in relief. You needed it since all of that work had left you sweaty & overheated. Even though Mark's skin was warmed, you still found comfort in his arms. You would always cuddle after sex & considered it one of the best things about being with him.  
“I love you so much, (y/n).” Mark whispered & shifted to withdraw from your spent entrance. You kissed his cheek & sighed heavily.  
“Love you too, my darling.” You replied & fell asleep after about 5 minutes. Mark stayed awake a bit longer, one hand stroking your soft (h/c) hair & the other caressing your lower back while lost in thought.

The End


End file.
